Trick and Treat!
by August425
Summary: Based off of the song "Trick and Treat" by Rin and Len! Note: Only me and my friends are used in this. No VOCALOIDs. I wasn't really sure whether to put this in crossovers or not. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

_Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet _

Rough did as the voice told him, and walked deeper into the woods, curious to find out where the voice was coming from.

_Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper in to meet_

Rough stopped dead in his tracks when he heard this. He knew something was wrong. That he had to leave these woods and never come back.

_Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run to the dark _

This time it was a new voice speaking to him, andhe listened for some reason, knowing that what he was doing could possibly get him killed. After a few minutes of running he found himself in front of a small, dark, mansion that seemed to be growing darker as dawn came closer. Along the rigged path to the house were eleven pumpkins

"Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, let's play a game, on your mark!" They said

Rough barley got a glimpse of them. One blond haired boy, and a brown haired girl were at the entrance. The boy looked like he had just seenan old friend that moved away, but with a forced smile, while the girl just smirked. That was all he saw before he felt a dagger break into his back, and slowly bleed to death. One of the eleven pumpkin's light went one red.

Wiggy looked around the inside of the house, trying to make sense of what had just happened. To people, and boy an a girl, had taken them into a large mansion in the deepest part of the woods, claiming to want to play a game with him. They had lead him to a room just inside of the house and told him they'd be right back. He noticed a cinnamon stick on the table that was in the center of the room along with a large glass jug.

_This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick _He heard the girl's voice say in his mind. He could help but to reach out and pick the cinnamon stick up and taste it. There wasn't anything special about it, so he put it into the glass jug, thinking nothing of it.

He sat in a chair and waited for the two to come back, but they never came. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, not noticing that the glass jug was quickly overflowing with what looked like maple syrup.

_Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups _

After a few minutes, he was completely submerged. The second pumpkin lit up the same creamy color as the syrup.

Blob was lead out of the room to what seemed like a dining room, exept the table was very small, and filled with candy.

"What are your names?" Blob asked the pair.

The girl smiled, and very convincing smile, "I'm Zoe!" She was wearing a simple black dress with orange trimming.

The boy had on dark jeans and a dark orange t-shirt "I'm Ian."

"You want some candy?" Rin asked Blob holding out a tray of many different kinds of candy that Blob had never seen before.

"Uh," Blob said, picking one of the candy's up, "sure."

He slowly unwraped the candy that was the same creamy color as one of the pumpkins lights that he had seen coming in.

_Because they are heaven-made, have one and fall asleep_

He poped the small candy into his mouth, and immediately feel asleep. Rin took out a pair of scissors from behind her back and went to do her job. A third pumpkin went on outside, this time it was blue.

Ben woke up inside what must have been one of the guest bedrooms, because he was lieing on one of the softest beds he had ever been on.

"Sorry about that," Zoe said, showing fake concern in her voice, "you must have been allergic to one of the ingredients. I leave this here in case you want something to eat."

With that Zoe and Ian left after Zoe had set down a few caramel apples on the bed side table. At first Ben just sat up and looked around.

It was a simple room. A desk, a bed side table, lamp, and a door. Ben looked at the tray, then put his hand on his stomach. He was staving.

"Just one bite..." He told himself, then grabbed the apple and took a bite. Within seconds, he was on the ground. The forth pumpkin went on, this time green. Rin and Ian came back into the room, and Rin cut hit heart right out of his body.

Stewie found himself looking at Ian and Zoe, asking him to come into their house and rest again. He didn't know what to think of it, and but didn't have a choice. They pulled him inside and closed the door behind him. They took him to the small dinning room again and gave him some halloween candy, but this time he didn't pass out. He kept eatting. Other kids and teens came into the room and joined candy seemed to double every time a new kid came into the room, so there was always enough.

_But they're only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations_

Stewie found a blindfold covering his eyes suddenly, and went to take it off. And found himself falling. Secounds later the fifth pumpkin's light went on silver.


	2. Chapter 2

_When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations_

_You will see that you hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels _

Arlen took the blindfold off and found herself at the boys feet with her hands tied together, then was kicked into a dark room, then the girl closed the door. She noticed something out of the cornner of her eye and tryed to figure out wht it was. Arlen could just make out the shape of dolls. Bloodly dolls. She gasped, then covered her mouth with her hand. The light flickered on just long enough to see that there was a doll that looked like her along with five others. Her eyes glazed over as she saw her body slowly being eaten away by the darkness, not knowing what to do.

_You've already given up, don't take it back, it's a deal _

Soon enough, the sixth pumpkin's light went on outside, this time shineing a dark grey.

Izzy ponded on the door for what seemed like hours, until the door opened. She ran as fast as she could until she turned a corner to fast and hit her head on another wall and was knocked out. She woke up and found herself with abother blind fold covering her eyes. Izzy moved, just a little, and a hole in the blind fold was now visible to her. She saw Ian and Rin with their back's to her looking at a pumpkin. She looked at the pumpkin a bit closer and realized that there was an eye inside the right hold carved in it. The eye foucused in on Izzy, and Ian was the first to turn around, then Rin. They had seen the hole, then the blindfold came off completely.

"You bad kid, how dare you wake up so early," The boy said

The girl finished, "If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?"

Izzy couldn't help but laugh. This was just to weird to be real, so she thought she had nothing to fear.

Zoe giggled, "Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?"

Suddenly Izzy's sight was gone. She moved her hands up to see if there was anothere blindfold, ut there wasn't. Zoe really had blinded her. Izzy felt a pain in her sholder, then colasped.

The seventh pumpkin went on purple outside.

_Hey... _

_Give me that..?_

_Hehehe_

Zi found himself in another room, on the ground. This time Zoe and Ian were there also. This room was bigger thanthe others he had been in that night, and just a little bit brighter although it was still dark. Rin's dress was longer now, but Ian hadn't changed. Rin held her hnd out and pulled Zi to his feet, simleing. She brought him to the center of the room and bowed, takeing all the things he had in his pockets.

"Hey!" Zi yelled, trying to get grab the things Zoe had taken from him.

"I'll just toll whats in your pocket, now you should not lose any face" Is all she said back then started leading him to the other side of the room. Zi looked down at the floor but noticed something on his hand. There was a starnge mark on it, but he didn't day anymind to it. When they reached the other side, Rin opened the door, and puched him through.

The mark on Zi's hand glowed, and the eighth pumpkin light up yellow.

_Going through many different doors_

Katt and Chris looked around the room until they found another door and walked through it. The door lead them to another room with another door, so they tried that one. It went on like that, and they went deeper and deeper into the mansion. They went past many doors, some with live people, some with nothing, and some with dead bodys. There was one room though, that wasn't like the others they had seen that day. It was pinted white, and held there things. Two hearts, and a cage.

"Hold on," Katt said, walking insiade the room. She reached out to the cage, but she couldn't touch it. She wasn't exactly scared by this, seeing how much had happened already, so she just walked back to Chris.

Saddly, the two never knew that it was all a dream. And they never found out. Eventualy, they went through a door and wandered into a strange and twisted wonderland.

The nineth pumpkin went turned on pale blue.

_They were never woken from their deep dreaming  
Forever tfated to wander wonderland._

Glow came into a grey room and looked around until she saw Ian and Rin in one of the corrners of the room and ran out. She head her stomach growl so she grabed something out of her back pocket that she had gotten at her house before she came to the mansion. She took a bite, and kept running. She kept this up untill it was gone, then she stpoed to rest. The rooms all looked the same to her. Glow felt her legs get weaker for some reason.

"Posoin..." Was all she could get out before she colapsed. The tenth pumpkin went on, glowing pink.

Riku kept running, non stop. Hopeing for a two wouldn't give up, and probably never would. He got tired eventualy, but didn't stop running. It was his only hope of living. Riku could hear their voices now, and that probably ment he was getting closer to the exit. He pushed his legs harder. Zoe had spoted him, and took out a dagger, and Ian did too. His only hope was to run for the exit. He oushed his legs as hard as they would go, but it didn't seem like it was. The door was in sight now, and just a hundred yards away and closeing. The door was open, so it was a straight shot to freedom. Fifty yards, twenty yards.... Ten yards.... Blood? Riku had fallen to the ground in a poll of his own blood. Straight through his heart was Ian's dagger. Slowly, his vision faded, and the eleventh pumpkin glowed an errie black.

"Yezzz!!!!!" Dawg shouted as he, Green, and Bri were able to escape the mansion.

"Take that ztupid vampirez!!!"

"How the heck did he get vampires?" Rin asked Ian.

"I don't even wanna know."

Dawg, Bri, and Green kept running untill they had put good distancec between them, and the mansion.

"Wait.... I forgot my candy!" Dawg screamed, then tried to run back to get it.

Green grabed his hood just in time, "Are you insane!?"

"Uh, Green," Bri started, "he kinda is. Dawg we'll get you some candy at a gas station or something."

Dawg came to his sences and stop trying to go back supriseingly, and somehow they all made it out of the forest alive.

The last pumpkin didn't light up, the two that lived inside the mansion needed at least one more person for it to light up.

_Will it be you?_


End file.
